La pareja de mi hermano
by Zel-Ol
Summary: Chimuelo siempre se ha preguntado las razones para que Hipo y Astrid estén juntos, ellos le llaman amor, pero no lo entiende, ¿Cómo era que los humanos se mantenían juntos? ¿Qué opina realmente sobre ellos dos? un pequeño One-shot desde el punto de vista de Chimuelo respecto a la relación de Astrid e Hipo. ANTES DE HTTY2
1. Mi hermano y la chica rubia

**Como sabrán los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus debidos autores, este capítulo no fue hecho con fines de lucro, sino para el entretenimiento de los fans.**

_**Capítulo Único: Mi hermano y la chica rubia.**_

**POV Chimuelo -**

Era una de las tantas tardes en las que mi hermano había decidido compartir ese día con la chica rubia, ya habíamos volado al amanecer, el hizo sus quehaceres con el tipo barbudo de la herrería, faltaba poco para el anochecer y me dejó en su cuarto para él irse con ella, yo normalmente le hacía caso y me iba con otros dragones, pero ahora sería diferente, quería ver por mi cuenta que le hacía la chica rubia a mi hermano para que él incluso hablara solo diciendo cosas sobre "amarla"

Teníamos más de tres años de conocernos, la chica fue la segunda persona en montarse en mi lomo y desde ese entonces recuerdo que la mayor parte del tiempo ellos permanecían juntos. Noté que mi hermano la tomo de la mano y ella sonrió mientras caminaban sin ningún lugar en especial.

No sé qué le daba gracia a los dos, sus comentarios parecían muy vanos pero seguían sonriendo, como si hablaran de la cosa más graciosa del mundo, ¿Qué les sucedía a los humanos cuando se "enamoraban"? así escuché que dijeron alguna vez unos hombres al ver pasar a mi hermano y a su pareja, resoplé pensando que, si tal vez me mantenía con ellos y veía su comportamiento sería más fácil saber a lo que se referían, pero solo me confundía más la actitud de ambos.

No es que no me gustara verlos juntos, ya que mi hermano siempre parecía feliz con ella o hablando de ella con los demás, pero no lo entendía, tal vez si pensaba menos en ello podría comprenderlo y tenía razón, los próximos días lo descubrí.

Ellos continuaron su recorrido sin darse cuenta de mi presencia y llegaron a mitad del bosque donde se sentaron en un tronco a continuar charlando, de pronto ella comenzó a llorar, mientras hablaba, decía algo acerca de que estaba preocupada por Tormenta, ya que la dragona estaba enferma y no se recuperaba, mi hermano le tomaba las manos mirándola con lo que ellos llaman "preocupación", sino recuerdo mal, aun se me complican los nombres que utilizan los humanos para referirse a sus acciones según el momento. Él la abrazó para intentar que se calmara y a los segundos ella ya estaba mejor y le agradeció a mi hermano por escucharla, luego se dieron un "beso", yo miraba con curiosidad todo, se levantaron y continuaron su camino.

Comenzaron a jugar y yo quise incluirme pero me detuve, empezaron a escalar un árbol de tamaño considerable, dijeron que quien llegara primero a la cima ganaría, mi hermano no contaba con lo que pasaría, mientras escalaban ella resbalo, justo cuando estaban cerca de la cima, vi como mi hermano gritó alarmado y yo salí de mi escondite para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, la rubia me agradeció, mientras que mi hermano bajaba.

— ¿No te pasó nada?— su voz temblaba un poco.

— Gracias a Chimuelo no, de no ser por él ahora tendría un par de costillas rotas, era una altura preocupante.

— Que bien. — volvió a besarla pero esta vez en la frente y después la abrazó, se acercó a mí. — No sé qué habría hecho si le pasaba algo a My Lady, muchas gracias amigo.

Ahora fue mi turno de un abrazo, la chica rubia se acercó y también lo hizo, después me dio un beso con sus labios en mi cabeza, justo como mi hermano la había besado a ella, eso me desconcertó, tal vez ellos lo notaron porque se rieron al ver que casi gruño por lo que hizo la rubia, se suponía que si mi hermano hacía eso con ella era porque era su pareja, ¿Por qué ella lo hacía conmigo?

— Chimuelo, Astrid te quiere, es una forma de agradecer o de decir lo que se siente, no te enojes amigo. — mientras me acariciaba la barbilla, yo lo seguía mirando sin comprender.

— Ósea, los humanos así demostramos nuestro cariño Chimuelo, aunque yo quiera a Hipo de otra manera. — tomando la mano de mi hermano, se dedicaron una mirada mutua.

Creo que lo entendí, así que aproveché que los dos estaban cerca para tumbarlos y no dejarlos levantarse, deteniendo a cada uno con una de mis patas, decidí hacer lo mismo que ellos, acerqué mi hocico a la frente de la rubia y saqué solo un poco la lengua, ella en un principio se quejó de la baba pero luego sonrió, hice lo mismo con mi hermano.

— Creo que ya lo entendiste amigo. — los dos reían. — Pero ayudaría que no estuvieras encima de nosotros, pesas una tonelada. — sonriendo

Hice caso y me retire, luego se subieron a mi lomo y dimos un breve paseo, ellos comenzaron a hablar, esta vez me interesé por su plática.

— ¿Crees que Chimuelo entienda lo que somos tú y yo? — era la voz de la rubia

— Tal vez en parte, aunque para él sería más fácil entender si le dijera que tú serás mi pareja de crías o algo así. — al parecer hizo una broma y se rio, la rubia no lo hizo.

— No lo digas de esa manera. — hablaba de forma "avergonzada" como le llamaban los humanos.

— El así lo vería, ten en cuenta que ellos no utilizan el concepto de noviazgo, encuentran a su pareja ideal y saben que es para formar su familia, ¿Verdad amigo?

¿Era tan difícil que lo hayan dicho así desde un principio? Yo rugí dando a entender que lo había escuchado, la rubia dejo el tema de lado y decidieron continuar hablando de otras cosas, mientras yo pensaba en eso del "noviazgo", entonces antes de tener crías los humanos se veían con regularidad, supongo que para conocerse o algo así, tal vez a los humanos necesitaban más tiempo para saber si querían tener una familia o no con alguien, eso explicaba todo.

Una vez que dejamos a la rubia en su casa nos dirigimos a la casa de mi hermano, ya había oscurecido considerablemente y al llegar a su habitación para dormirnos mi hermano habló de nuevo.

— Tal vez sea raro para ti, y los humanos seamos muy complicados, para que existan familias humanas debe existir el amor, es diferente a ti y a mí, que somos amigos, yo amo a Astid y aunque ella no lo sepa realmente pienso en que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, pero primero debemos estar seguros que lo que ambos deseamos, seguramente no me entiendas por completo. — volvió a abrazarme. — Cuando te llegue el momento lo entenderás, No pienses demasiado en ello, ¿De acuerdo?

Se fue a su cama, yo aún seguí pensando en lo que había dicho él, luego decidí ir a dormir y después seguir divagando. A la mañana siguiente fue la misma rutina, esta vez me dejaron ir cerca de ellos sin tener que esconderme. Protección, mi hermano siempre estaba viendo que a la rubia no le sucediera nada, ya fuera caerse, que se lastimara con algo entre otras cosas, ese día casi termina recibiendo un disparo de fuego por parte del dragón del herrero de bigote y mi hermano se tumbó al suelo junto a ella para evitar que le sucediera algo, la chica no lo decía pero veía que le gustaba que de cierta forma mi hermano la protegiera, no es que la rubia no pudiera, ya que al verla pelear notabas que tenía mucha fuerza; pero intentando comprender mejor el concepto de "amor" me di cuenta que era diferente a "querer" o "cariño", ella decía querer de otra manera a mi hermano, de hecho no decía que lo quería, sino que lo "amaba" y que a mí me quería, lo mismo dijo mi hermano, que amaba a la rubia pero que a mí me quería, ¿Entonces el hecho de que yo protegiera a mi hermano y me preocupara por el significaba que lo quería y el a mí? Decidí comprobarlo al día siguiente.

Esa mañana desperté a mi hermano antes que al hombre pelirrojo, que era el padre de mi hermano, en un principio se molestó, pero lo guie a la cocina, queriendo hacerle comprender que ahora me había dado hambre antes de tiempo, haciendo mi mejor cara logre que dejara de estar enojado y me diera mi cesta de comida. Poco después bajo el hombre, se sorprendió de ver a mi hermano levantado antes que él, luego de verme comprendió que yo era el culpable, comieron algo juntos y el pelirrojo antes de irse le revolvió un poco el cabello a mi hermano, que se sorprendió por ello, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y justo antes de que el hombre se marchara lo abrazó diciéndole que tuviera un buen día, torpemente el hombre le correspondió y salió de la casa.

Descubrí que entre familia era diferente el "amor", y entre personas no consanguíneas también, que era algo como el amor que se tenían mi hermano y la rubia, entonces el querer que yo sentía hacia ambos era del tipo familiar, nunca pensaría en tener crías con ellos, entonces los quería, supuse que está bien ya que, cada vez que los lamia para demostrárselos, la rubia en un principio le asqueaba un tanto, pero después me respondía con un abrazo y un beso en mi cabeza. Con mi hermano era motivo de una pequeña pelea, donde nos perseguíamos y él intentaba en vano tumbarme al suelo. Me divertía estar cuando los dos salían, pero decidí no acompañarlos por un tiempo, cosa que al parecer les extrañó a ambos, que se habían acostumbrado a mi presencia.

— Vamos amigo, es más divertido si estás ahí. — se montó en mí.

Fuimos por la chica esa tarde y esta vez volamos haciendo algunos trucos que a ella le divirtieron, era cierto, se sentía bien ver a ambos reír juntos, aquella vez llorando juntos y me encantaría ver algún día las pequeñas crías de ojos verdes o azules entre sus brazos.

Era divertido y nos hacía feliz a ambos, deseaba que nunca se separaran, no solo llenaría de tristeza a mi hermano, sino que ya no podríamos tener este tipo de recuerdos, luego del vuelo volví a lamerlos a ambos para intentar hacerlos comprender que los quería, al parecer lo entendieron ya que esta vez no se molestaron o se quejaron, sino que se rieron del otro al verse llenos de baba, aunque esta vez toco que me persiguieran para "vengarse" pero no pasó nada.

Esperaba que esto siempre fuera así…

**OOoOo oOoOo**

**Un pequeño One-shot a petición de Videl Kurosaki del foro de Canciones del Antiguo Berk (link: **** forum/Canciones-del-Antiguo-Berk/155500/**** ) espero te haya gustado, no quería esperar más para escribirlo, claro que también deseo que les guste a los lectores que se hayan tomado su tiempo en leerlo.**

**Quería que fuera lindo y creo que lo logré, casi lloro haciéndolo, soy muy sentimental :3**


	2. Agradecimientos e invitación

**Este pequeño aviso solo es para agradecer a las personas que tienen este one-shot en sus favoritos, 12 en total:**

Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki, .57, GalyDann, HiNaThItHa.16241, Marcela-Hawk, Me-Me Rotamundo, Raven Ailsa Weasley, XIMEN-ALE, Yukiko17, , lover of anime couples, .737

**Aún no me lo creo, ya que es solo un capítulo :3 También a las 11 personas que comentaron, pude notar que varios no siguen mis otras historias y quisiera invitarl s a leerlas:**

**"El conquistador de dragones" Long-fic**

¿Qué tal si existiera otra persona que montara un furia nocturna?, El flautista, una leyenda de un domador de dragones, resulta ser un chico de trece años quien proviene de una familia que entiende el lenguaje de los dragones, usando su peculiar flauta buscada por muchos, su presencia traerá nuevas aventuras al joven líder de Berk. Esta historia ocurre DESPUES DE HTTYD 2, SPOILERS!

**"Green eyes" One-shot**

[AU] Astrid es una chica que perdió la audición e Hipo la ayudó a salir adelante, el ahora se encuentra deprimido, ya que no le cae bien a los padres de la chica y ella decide animarlo, tocando para él la canción que tanto le gusta…

Esta historia de **Green eyes, he pensado en hacerla un long-fic,** quiero saber a cuantas personas les llama la atención leer un AU de este tema, lo hice para participar en el reto de un foro, pero me gusto la idea, **si tiene la misma aceptación que este one-shot, una vez que acabe la primera parte de "El conquistador de dragones", la empezaré a subir.**

**Gracias por su atención n.n**


End file.
